User talk:Robosandwich
Mass-Importing Articles Hi all, I have created a bot which is capable of importing articles from other sources. Right now I have it configured to import a bunch of articles from OrthodoxWiki. They have tons of articles over there that I'm sure would be useful. This bot only imports new articles, it does not overwrite or modify existing ones in any way. It is designed only to fill voids. Example contribs can be viewed here OrthodoxWiki articles are covered under CC and GPL so they are legally copyable. I have created a template for articles imported from there which will be automatically slapped on by the bot and will maintain GPL compliance. Now, the question is, do we really want hundreds of Orthodox-slanted articles imported en masse? FYI, these articles would also be tagged as CPOV Specific, explaining that they are not CPOV. What I am asking is, should I activate this bot? I can also do a test run. Say, copying over just 25 articles to give you an idea of what it does (which wouldn't be too hard to revert). Please add any new arguments below if you have any. Then cast your vote (with optional comment) in the votes section. Be sure to add this page to your watchlist. Arguments for *We would have tons of fresh content *This would be a great seed for further growth *Would probably encourage more users to join *Articles on Orthodoxy would definitely add richness to CKB Arguments against *Having so many articles will be hard to edit **unless new users join and help (probable) *CKB would take on a massive Orthodox slant which would have to be corrected *CKB is not meant to be an encyclopedia of just Orthodoxy Q&A If you have questions, post them here and I will try to answer. Ballot Box Enter your vote here. *'for' -- nsandwich 08:29, 28 March 2006 (UTC) *'for with reservation' If Robo can create a list of imported articles, I guess we shouldn't have a problem.--Dragoonmac - Talk 10:08, 28 March 2006 (UTC) *'neutral' I learned on Wikipedia that voting is not just evil, not just a circle of Hell, but a hypersphere of Hell of transfinite dimensions! But, I do prefer a human touch. I have imported a few articles on Eastern Christianity, but I perfer a balanced approach. BTW, why no bot for Theopedia? Archola 10:20, 28 March 2006 (UTC) Update I did create Template:Theopedia so it's ready for a bot. Archola 13:39, 28 March 2006 (UTC) *'for' But let's get that Theopedia import bot going too! :) --MonkeeSage 12:04, 28 March 2006 (UTC) *'for' what Dragoonmac said, if we have a list I can de-Orthodox all day :D. Homestarmy 13:31, 28 March 2006 (UTC) *'for' Orthodox is still Christianity, even if it isn't our denomination. The Great Gavini 15:01, 28 March 2006 (UTC) Resolution Opinions seem to be fairly unanimous so I consider this resolution passed. I am going to set to work now on importing. I will import all the articles beginning with the letter 'a' first. Consider this a test run. I would like everyone to take a look at the new articles and make sure there are no bugs before I utilize the bot in a more massive way. In order to see these new articles, be sure to turn on "show bots" on the recent changes page or view robosandwich's contribution page. P.s. I am just starting with OrthodoxWiki. I wrote the bot to be configurable so that the same bot can be setup to import from any other wikimedia site. Theopedia, AnglicanWiki, etc. -- nsandwich 18:02, 28 March 2006 (UTC) Is anyone running the show? Nsandwhich has left, so this bot is currently ownerless. I was wondering...are bots transferrable? I'm not sure how to run it, but it seems like a valuable tool. Archola 17:33, 7 December 2007 (UTC)